Networks may employ packet-forwarding devices, such as network switches. Network switches may include forwarding tables that indicate where to forward a packet for a given destination address. Forwarding tables do not initially know where to forward a packet for the given destination address.
Instead, forwarding tables learn over time where to forward a packet for the given destination address. Manufacturers and designers are challenged to provide more efficient forwarding tables in order to reduce forwarding table size and hardware costs.